Part II. Truth Unfolded
by Silver Spider
Summary: Will a transmission from an old friend sparks a chain of events that ultimately lead to the revelation of Kayla’s secret?


Disclaimer: Andromeda and it's characters don't belong to me ****

Disclaimer: Andromeda and it's characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Kayla and Theo _are_ mine. Oh and the song "Butterfly Kisses," Isn't mine either. I'm not making any money from it, please don't sue me. Thanks.

****

Summery: Will a transmission from an old friend sparks a chain of events that ultimately lead to the revelation of Kayla's secret?

****

Rating: This story is rated PG-13

****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Part I of the Sole Descendant Series, Never Ending Search. Again all and any comments are welcomed. My E-mail address is **bella_diadem@hotmail.com**

Sole Descendant Series

Part II. Truth Unfolded

By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)

****

Prologue

The _Darkglider _sailed gently through space. The small ship had no particular coarse. Its owner was no older then 16 and a half, with golden hair and gentle hazel eyes. His hands were sure and strong on the controls. He didn't have a destination, only a memory.

* * * * * * * * * *

"And this," Beka said coming to a closed door, "is your room."

"This is all very kind of you," Kayla smiled sheepishly, "I hope it isn't too much trouble."

"Don't worry," Beka put on that sweet look she could turn on at any second, "after being here with the same people for such a long time, it'll be nice to have a change." She opened the door and Kayla stepped into her new room.

It was similar to the quarters she had when she was with the Orca pride, but this one held a higher level of comfort despite it's simplicity. Across from the door stood a bed already covered with sheets. In one corner, stood a desk with a computer on top of it. There were other small pieces of furniture, and the closet was built into the wall with a sliding door.

"It's very nice," Kayla eyed the place, "thank you."

"Sure," Beka smiled, "there's some sports equipment and other physical fitness stuff, but most of it is in Tyr's room, and I don't suggest going there uninvited."

"I won't," Kayla promised, "but do you think he'd let me barrow some of it?"

"I'm sure he will," Beka assured her left the room. Kayla took another look around herself. This was the beginning of a new life.

****

Chapter 1

Kayla was surprised to find that the door to Tyr's room was unlocked. She briefly remembered Beka's warning about entering his room, but never the less pushed the door open and entered. 

The room was lit in a mildly dim light. Most of the space was taken up by physical fitness equipment, which consisted of a pull-up bar, punching bag, weights, and other things that Kayla's never seen before. Her mind was a jumble and she found that exercise helped her concentrate. A long metal rod caught her eyes, and Kayla picked it up balancing it in her hand.

Suddenly something tripped her from the back. Kayla was startled, lost her balance, and fell backwards, hitting her head hard against the floor. She shut her eyes from the direct eyes and ground from the pain. When she opened her eyes agar, Tyr was standing over her with a stern expression on his face. In his right hand, he his extended force lance which was what initially tripped her.

"Two things," he said, "first, never again enter my quarters unless I allow it."

"And second?" Kayla asked, still staring up at his upside down face.

"Watch your back," he stated. "If I was your enemy, you'd already be dead. Where did you learn your combat skills?"

"Most of them from Major Stark," Kayla pulled herself up, rubbing the back of her neck," why?"

"They are pathetic," Tyr scoffed, "Stark is a good person, but a poor teacher."

"And I suppose you could do better."

Tyr raised an eyebrow, "I could. If you ask."

"I'm asking," Kayla said. "Can you teach me?"

"Yes," Tyr extended his hand in the only human gesture Nietzscheans adopted.

Kayla shook his hand and immediately wished she hadn't. Tyr used his grip on her hand, flipped her over his shoulder, and heavily to the ground.

"First rule of combat," he said looking down on her, "never or underestimate the actions of trust your opponent."

"Well you weren't my opponent at the moment," she complained.

"Many times you won't know if a person is your opponent until they attack." Tyr added. "Alright," he held out his hand to help her get up, but Kayla refused, standing up by herself. Tyr's lower lip curved in an almost-smile. The girl was learning.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Captain Hunt has stored some old Earth weapons," Tyr opened a storage closet in the Obs. Deck, "they are useless in a real battle, but they help improve basic skills of combat." He picked up 2 long wooden rods and threw one to Kayla. She caught it, but put it down when her eye caught something else.

"Cool," she picked up a wooden weapon with a bolt attached to it, "crossbow. What can I shot?" she looked around the room for a potential target.

"Nothing," Tyr took the weapon from her, "crossbow comes later. You must first master the basic skills of combat. The rule is know yourself, know your weapon, know your opponent. If all three are present, victory is yours."

"But I don't know you very well," Kayla pointed out, painfully realizing that he was her father and she didn't know anything about him.

"True," Tyr agreed, "I don't believe you know the extent of your abilities either, but you'll learn. Ready?"

Kayla wasn't sure, but she nodded anyway.

* * * * * * * * * *

"So what do we know about her?" Dylan asked.

"Not much," Beka shook her head, "only what she told us. But Dylan, for a Nietzschean, Kayla seems like a good kid."

"I don't know," Harper said hesitantly, "I mean, for all we know she could be a murderer or worse."

"For all you know, I could be too," Trance pointed out," but you trust me."

"Well, yeah," Harper frowned, "but we've known you for a while."

"So get to know Kayla," Rev walked slowly across the bridge, "she's a child, only 14. Children are innocent."

"Fine, fine, fine," Harper threw his hands up, "I'm with you. I just don't feel comfortable having another Nietzschean around here."

"I don't think Kayla will be any problem," Beka said, "I mean not nearly as much trouble as Tyr. It's not like they're related."

"I hate to interrupt," Rev looked down at his counsel, "but I'm receiving a frequency from a nearby ship."

"On screen," Dylan commanded.

The middle screen lit up, and a face of a boy appeared. He looked about 16, perhaps a bit older, with golden hair and deep hazel eyes. His arms rested on a table at which he was sitting. The three bone spurs lining his lower arms indicated that he was Nietzschean. Dylan was surprised to find that the boy's expression was soft instead of carved out of stone as it was with most older Nietzscheans. He spoke in a soft but deep voice.

After the message played, everyone on the bridge stood with their mouths a gap. Dylan was the first to regain his speech.

"Andromeda," he addressed the ship, "get Kayla in here."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ow," Kayla landed on her back for the fifth time, "so what's the score?"

"Five to one," Tyr replied, "and I must say, I'm very impressed by your one."

"Thanks, I think," Kayla got up rubbing the back of her neck. She was about to start again, but Andromeda's holographic form.

"Kayla, Captain Hunt whishes to see you in command."

"About what?" the girl frowned.

"I don't know," Andromeda admitted, "but I believe it has to do with the transmission we intercepted."

"A transmission?" Kayla thought for a moment, "I don't know who it could be from. It's not like I know a lot of people, and the ones I do know, they don't particularly like me."

"You have many enemies?" Tyr was immediately alerted.

"Not really," Kayla relied, "but I don't have many friends either. Most people I encountered hated me because I'm Nietzscheans, and my pride hated me for another reason."

"And that would be?" Tyr crossed his arms over his chest, suspicion apparent in his voice.

"It would be my business, for now," she replied, "look I'm not putting anyone on board in any danger. So please, you keep your secrets and I'll keep mine." She placed her weapon back in the closet and left the Obs. Deck, heading for the bridge.

As Tyr watched her go, his suspicion roes. He closed the weapons closet and also headed for the bridge.

****

Chapter 2

Kayla walked onto the bridge. What's going on?" she asked Dylan, who was standing in front of the counsel.

"I was hoping you could tell us," he replied, "we received a message addressed specifically to you."

"To me?" she still didn't understand, "from whom?"

"See for yourself," Dylan pressed a button on his panel and the middle screen lit up, revealing the face of the boy. Kayla gasped as she recognized him. Then the boy spoke.

"Hello Kayla," he said in a gentle voice, "this is a recording so I'll be brief. It's been over a year since you left the colony, and I really miss you. The pride searched for the first few month, but soon gave up. I hope you are safe and well and that you found what you were looking for. I, myself left the pride about a month ago. I hope we run into each other. Until then, this is Theo of the _Darkglider_." The transmission ended.

"Theo," Kayla whispered as all the memories of her childhood friend came rushing back, "Captain Hunt, can you tell if his ship is near by?"

"It's practically right in front of us," Dylan replied, "why?"

"I want to send a message back," she pleaded, "Theo was my only friend during my childhood. I trust him with my life."

"Big mistake," Tyr commented, "never trust anyone that completely. They are liable to betray you, and a life-any life-does not deserve it."

Kayla felt a pang of pain; her father didn't trust her best friend. She couldn't say that she blamed him, though. Tyr didn't know Theo and therefor assumed the worst.

"Look he's alone, right?" Kayla stated, "he'd be a little over 16 now, not a threat at all. Please, I must speak with him."

"Alright," Dylan agreed with a hint of reluctance in his voice, "go ahead."

Kayla walked over and stood in front of the middle screen. She transferred the coordinates of Theo's ship and started to speak over the inter com. "Theo? Theo, it's Kayla," she held her breath as she waited for the respond. And then it came. Theo's face filled the screen, expressing a hint of disbelief.

"Kayla?" his voice sounded unsure.

"Yes Theo, it's me," she was overjoyed that it was really him, "Where are you? What happened since I've been gone?"

"I'm on a one-man ship, the _Darkglider_," came the reply.

"Where…where is the pride?" Kayla asked.

"I left about four weeks ago," he answered, "I can't believe it's really you. It's been over a year since I last saw you."

"I know," Kayla smiled, "I am so glad to see you. Listen, is there any way we could speak in person?"

"I don't know," Theo admitted.

"Hi," Dylan stepped forward into view of the screen, "I am Captain Dylan Hunt of the _Andromeda Ascendant_. If you'd like to talk to Kayla in person, you are welcome to come a board. There's enough room here to park your ship."

"Thank you, Captain Hunt," the teenaged Nietzschean replied, "I'll do that. I am placing my ship on auto-pilot, and transfer the coordinates of your location. In the meantime, may I use a holographic image to speak with Kayla?"

"Of course," Dylan said.

Theo's face disappeared, and the middle screen went blank. Seconds later, Theo's holographic image appeared in full form in front of Kayla and Dylan. Theo looked around the bridge, nodding his head.

"Very impressive," he complimented, "a true work of art."

"Thank you," Rommie smiled, "you have no idea how good it feels to finally be appreciated."

"Aww," Harper put an arm around her, "we appreciate ya."

Rommie gave him a look and Harper pointedly pulled back his arm and shoved it in his pocket. Theo turned and faced Dylan.

"It's a pleasure to be a board, Captain Hunt," Theo saluted him to show his respect.

Dylan, though a little surprised that a Nietzschean boy would know a High Guard gesture, returned it. "A pleasure to have you on board…" he stumbled, forgetting the boy's name.

"Theo," he reminded Dylan, "Theo Shields."

"Shields?" he had Tyr's attention immediately, "I've herd that name before. What pride are you?"

Theo frowned and looked at Kayla. The young girl's eyes went wide, fearing that her friend might give away her secret. But Theo understood.

"I'm from the same pride as Kayla," he replied, "if she hasn't told you, neither will I. And who might you be?"

"I am Tyr Anasazi of Kodiac pride," a deep growl escaped Tyr's throat.

Now it was time for Theo's eyes to widen, "_You're_ Tyr Anasazi?"

"I am," Tyr narrowed his eyes, "why?"

Theo glanced at Kayla again, and the girl shook her head. "No reason."

"There's always a reason," Tyr muttered and started out of the bridge. On his way out he passed Dylan.

"I don't trust him," he told the captain then walked out.

Dylan thought for a moment then turned to Theo. "Well," he said with a smile, "by all means, bring your ship in and we'll talk."

"Theo," Kayla came forward, "could you flow me to the Obs. Deck? I need to talk to you."

****

Chapter 3

"So about four weeks ago, I was given the _Darkglider_ and left," Theo said. They were sitting on the Obs. Deck talking about the past and the year that both have missed.

"Who gave it to you?" Kayla wondered.

"Oddly enough, Gudarian gave it to me," Theo confessed.

"Gudarian?!" Kayla's jaw dropped, "the Alpha of our pride, Gudarian? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," the boy said, "I must admit, I thought it was suspicious too. But she's a great ship."

"Wait a second," Kayla wasn't buying it, "this makes no sense. When I was 11 and you were 13, we broke into the Closed Records room and found out information on my father that we were not supposed to know."

"Speaking of which," Theo changed the subject, "I must congratulate you: you finally found your father." Kayla smiled. "So how did he take it?"

Kayla's smile fell. "Excuse me?"

"I mean when you told him," Theo said. "How did he react?"

"Oh…well…" Kayla stuttered. At that moment the door to the Obs. Deck slid open and Tyr, himself walked in. He gave Theo a look of distrust and turned to Kayla.

"I came to remind you about training," he said.

"I know, Tyr," she replied, "thank you."

Tyr nodded, glanced over at Theo again, and walked back out.

Theo watched him go then turned to Kayla.

"Tyr?" Theo repeated, "you call your father by his first name? Why?"

"Well, you know," Kayla's mind searched for an alibi, "out of respect."

"Respect?" Theo folded his arms across his chest, "I could have sworn it was out of fear."

"Okay for the record," Kayla got up and began to pace, "I am not afraid of my father."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Theo concluded.

"No," Kayla's face reflected misery. "What am I supposed to do, Theo? I can't just walk up to him and say, Hey remember the Orca pride, 14 years ago? Well…"

"When you put it that way, it does sound kind of strange," Theo admitted, "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," she replied, sitting down on a bench, "I guess I'll have to give it some time and get to know him better."

"I understand," Theo looked over at something. "Listen the _Darkglider_ is closing in near the _Andromeda _ I have to bring it in manually now to the hanger bay."

"Go ahead," Kayla said, "I'll see you in a little while."

Theo nodded and his holographic form disappeared. Kayla stood and walked out of the Obs. Deck. As she headed for the Hanger Bay, she noticed Tyr who was also headed in the same direction. They walked along side for a moment until he finally spoke.

"I don't trust him."

Kayla closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You don't know him," she said through clenched teeth.

"I know he is Nietzschean, male, and your age."

"Look I've known him all my life," Kayla insisted, "Theo would never…"

"What about your parents?"

Kayla's heart almost skipped a beat. She could feel blood rushing in her veins. "My mother is dead," she finally said.

"And your father?" Tyr pressed, "what would your father say?"

Kayla found it hard to breath. She stared him in the eyes then turned on her heal and headed for the hanger bay without a word. Tyr stared after her then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"What would my father say?" Kayla whispered to herself once she was out of ear shot, "why don't you tell me…Father."

* * * * * * * * * *

The enormous doors of _Andromeda's _Hanger Bay slid opening allowing the small ship, _Darkglider_ to enter. As it lowered itself next to the _Silverstorm_, Kayla couldn't help but smile. The two ships looked identical, except that the _Silverstorm _was a dark silver color and the _Darkglider_ was a dark blue color.

_Darkglider's_ door slid open and Theo stepped out of the ship. Kayla found that it was much better to see her friend in the flesh then as a holographic projection. Theo smiled back at her and stepped down from the steps.

"Good to finally see you in the flesh, Kayla," he said.

"Likewise," Kayla hugged him. "Come on, I have some more things I want to tell you." She guided him back to the Obs. Deck. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"You did what?!" Theo shouted. Kayla had been telling him about her time at Major Stark's training base. When she got to her confrontation with Raynar, Theo was shocked.

"He was going to kill me," Kayla insisted. "The question was who lived or died and I chose myself. Come on, don't tell me you'll miss him. We've hated him ever since we were little."

"That's not the point," Theo said seriously. "You know that you're a marked girl now. Gudarian will hunt you to the ends of the galaxy."

"I was a marked girl since the day I was born," Kayla reminded him. "Gudarian has always hated me. Sooner or later, he would have found a reason to kill me. Besides, how will he find me?"

At that second, the entire ship shook violently. Kayla and Theo lost their balance and fell. Kayla was the first to pull herself up.

"Andromeda, what's going on?" she addressed the A.I.

"We are under attack," Andromeda replied, "by Nietzschean weaponry."

"What?!" The doors of the Obs. Deck slid open and Tyr walked in followed by Harper.

"I warned you not to trust him," Tyr told Kayla pointing his gun at Theo.

"Wait a second, what's going on?" Kayla demanded.

"The ship detected an odd reading coming from his vessel," Tyr explained not taking his eyes off Theo, "so the professor over there decided to examine it…"

"And we found this," Harper held up a remote control-like object with a blinking light. Kayla frowned, but Harper explained. "It's a tracker. That's how those Nietzscheans out there, whoever they are, found us. They followed a signal from his ship."

****

Chapter 4

"I didn't know about this, Kayla, I swear," Theo justified. He looked just as shocked as she was.

"Tyr, Harper, Kayla," sounded Andromeda's voice, "Dylan wants all of you on the bridge."

Tyr turned back to Theo, "Stay here, boy. If you move, I'll shoot."

"I swear, Kayla…" Theo started again.

"Better do as he says," she said in a serious voice and followed Tyr and Harper to the bridge.

"What is our status?" Tyr shouted as he entered the bridge.

"We are under attack," Rommie replied.

"I know that!" he shouted back. "By whom and how do we fight them?"

"You don't," came a male voice over the inter-come.

"Andromeda, what's going on?" Dylan demanded.

"I'm receiving another transmission," the A.I. replied, "this time from the enemy vessel."

"On screen," Dylan commanded. Everyone looked up at the middle screen which suddenly lit up revealing the face of a man. Tyr's face twisted in anger. Kayla gasped and quickly looked away. Her whole body was shaking.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Gudarian!" Everyone on the bridge could see the anger in Tyr's face and hear it in his voice.

"Why Tyr, so good to see you again," sarcasm was apparent in Gudarian's voice. "No hellos?"

"Doubtfully," Tyr growled. "What do you want?"

"Oh I'm just here to collect someone that belongs to my pride," the alpha nodded in Kayla's direction. "I didn't expect to find a bonus."

"What do you want with the girl?"

"Her mother is dead, she is not of adult age, and by Nietzschean law her life belongs to the pride," Gudarian replied, "besides she is a criminal."

"What?!" Tyr shot Kayla an angry look.

"She killed my son, Raynar," Gudarian replied.

"Really?" Tyr's expression softened and he turned to Kayla. "You beet him in a one on one fight?" Tyr asked. She nodded. "There you go," he turned back to Gudarian. "She fairly defeated your son in combat, there by proving her genes superior. If anything, you should fear her. Were I her father, I'd be proud."

Kayla beamed. _If only he knew,_ she thought. Then another thought slipped into her mind. _Gudarian _knew! What if he told Tyr?

"Funny you should mention that," Kayla's eyes grew wide with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Tyr demanded.

"You mean you really don't know?!"

"What am I supposed to know?"

"Not so fast," Gudarian clicked his tong, "all in due time. Come on board an then we'll talk."

"As if I can trust you."

"As if you have a choice," the screen went blank and then lit up again. "You know, Tyr, I'm sure Freya is just _dying_ to see you again." Gudarian's image disappeared.

Kayla clenched her fists. Her fear was now replaced by blazing anger. How dare he speak about her mother?! Fray had been dead for over a year, but Tyr wouldn't know that. Kayla knew her father was walking straight into a trap, and there was nothing she could do without revealing her secret.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You're not seriously considering going!" Dylan shouted. He, Tyr, Beka, and Kayla were in the weapons room as Tyr prepared to go. "Remember what happened last time?"

"It won't happen again," Tyr said dryly. "The Orca pride hates me and I'm sure Gudarian has full intent on shooting me on sight."

"The why are you going?" Beka insisted.

"I have to know what Gudarian was talking about," Tyr thought for a moment. "Whatever it is, it's something important, I can feel it."

"I'm going with you," Kayla said unexpectedly. The three adults starred at her and she continued. "They're my pride and my problem. Besides, I haven't been very honest with any of you. Especially Tyr."

"Me too," a voice sounded from behind them. They turned and saw Theo.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Tyr growled. "I thought I told you to stay on the Obs. Deck."

"I owe you," Theo said, "It's my fault the Orca pride is here so I'm taking responsibility."

Tyr's expression softened a bit at that. "All right," he complied. He took out two small devises and threw one to Dylan. "It's a two-way radio," Tyr explained. "You will be able to hear everything that happens."

"Trying to make your self seem trustworthy?" Beka joked, but Tyr ignored her.

"Fine," Dylan agreed reluctantly.

"We have an hour before we can go," Tyr told the younger Nietzscheans.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kayla sat on a bench next to the basketball hoop. After shooting a few baskets, she quickly got board and her mind strayed on other more important events. She didn't notice as the door opened and Trance walked in and sit down on the bench next to her.

"So how's the game going?" Trance asked casually, nodding at the basketball at Kayla's side.

"Oh hi Trance," Kayla was finally alerted to the other girl's presence. "Fine. I made a few baskets."

"But something's bothering you," Trance guessed. "Is it about the Orca pride?"

"Partially," the young Nietzschean admitted. "And partially, I'm worried about something more personal."

"Is it about your dad?" Trance smiled sweetly.

Kayla starred at her, "How'd you know?"

"That Tyr was your dad?" Trance kept smiling. "Oh that was easy. You said that you were looking for someone and when I asked you if you found that person you said that you did. You didn't know any of us so I got a little suspicious. Then your friend shows up and gets this strange expression on his face when you mentioned Tyr." 

"Yes," Kayla nodded, "Theo was one of the few people who knew."

"Plus when the Orca pride came and Gudarian mentioned Freya," Trance continued, "you got this look on your face."

"She was my mother," Kayla sighed, "but she died over a year ago."

"I'm sorry," Trance said sympathetically, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "So can't you tell Tyr and save everyone this trip?"

Kayla shook her head. "I just can't bring myself to. He'll find out soon enough, and then…well I just hope he wont be too mad at me."

"It'll be okay," Trance assured her. "Tyr may have a temper once in a while, but I think he'll be thrilled."

"Right after he gets over the initial shook," Kayla muttered. "All right, I better go and get this over with." She got up and left for the hanger bay.

****

Chapter 5

"All systems are operational," Tyr muttered, more two himself then to the two younger Nietzscheans on board of one of Andromeda's small pods which was roughly half the size of the _Maru_. He engaged auto-pilot and walked to the cargo hold.

Theo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Kayla sat in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. Tyr ignored the boy and walked over to Kayla. He bent down on his knees so that he was on the same level with her and looked her in the eyes. They were filled with tears.

"Tell me why Gudarian wants to kill you." It was a simple request, but one that Kayla could not comply with.

"Because of his son…" Kayla started, but Tyr interrupted her.

"There is another reason," he shook his head. "Last time I checked, Gudarian had twenty-two children. He would not spent the energy to put a tracer on his ship," he pointed to Theo, "and search the galaxy for one little girl who happened to defeat his son in battle. There is another reason for all of this. What is it?"

"I…I can't say," the young girl hugged her knees tighter.

"You can't or you won't?" Tyr pressed.

"I don't know how," she admitted.

"All right," he nodded in understanding. He got up and headed back to the helm of the small vessel.

"Tyr…" Kayla called after him in a small voice.

"Yes?" he turned.

"When…when you do find out please don't be mad at me. I did what I had to."

Tyr said nothing, just headed back to the pilot's seat. Kayla hugged her knees tighter as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Aboard the _Andromeda_,

Harper sat in the pilot's chair on Andromeda's Bridge tinkering with a few systems. They were connected to the two way radio Tyr had with him that would allow them to hear anything that went on.

"How's that thing coming?" Dylan asked as he entered the bridge.

"Almost finished," the young engineer announced. "We should be getting a signal right…about…now!" Harper pressed a few buttons, "Hey! This is the _Andromeda Ascendant _calling the big, bad, Nietzschean party. Are you out there?"

"Tyr Anasazi here," came Tyr's voice over the com-link. "The device seems to be working properly. We'll be in touch."

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Aboard the main ship of the Orca Pride,

_This place is terrible! _Kayla shivered at the cold memories of her lonely childhood with the pride. The walls were still as cold and comfortless as ever, but now they were threatening as well. Not only to herself and her friend, but to her father.

_You are a coward!_ a voice screamed inside her. _You don't deserve the name **Anasazi**. Look at your father and look at yourself. You can't even say one little thing that could possibly save his life and yours._

I've made mistakes, another voice said,_ I'll be the first to admit, but so has he. He's not the hero I imagined when I was young. True, he's a good person, but not perfect. If he were, we wouldn't be here. He's made mistakes and so have I. _She continued in this fashion until they came to the end of the hallway.

"Dead end," Theo muttered.

"My words exactly," came a voice as if from inside the wall. Indeed the wall slid open and there stood Gudarian surrounded by at least a dozen armed Nietzschean men.

Tyr took a few steps back. His eyebrows drew closer together, teeth gritted in anger. His right hand clenched the force-lance at his side. Kayla also took a few steps back, as if hiding behind her father. Tyr seemed to sense the young girl's fear and placed his free hand around her shoulder. Kayla felt a bit better and straightened out.

"Isn't this a touching sight," Gudarian scoffed.

"Cut the small talk," Tyr hissed. "Where is Freya?"

"Freya is dead."

As she watched the slow shook come over her father's face, Kayla realized that this was the first time that she really acknowledged her mother's death. She knew that her mother had died over a year ago, but she never really thought about it. She had not realized how terribly she missed her only parent for so many years. True, her mother had lied to her, but only because she felt it was necessary for her protection. But protection from whom? Gudarian already knew who she was, so who had her mother been protecting her from? Did Tyr—her father—have other enemies who may be after him and there for after her as well? After all, the ultimate way to hurt someone…

"…is to kill their sole descendant," Kayla realized that it was Gudarian's voice. They were now standing in a room which resembled a prison cell or more precisely an execution chamber. She also realized that Theo was no longer with them.

"Where is Theo?" she demanded.

"Your young friend is free to go," Gudarian replied. "He completed his mission of bringing you back here."

For the millionth time in the day, Kayla felt sick to her stomach. So Theo _had_ betrayed her! She kicked herself mentally for trusting him and half expected her father to say that he told her not to trust him, but surprisingly, Tyr said nothing about that.

"What do you want?" Tyr's voice was harsh.

"From you?" Gudarian raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Simply your presence."

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Aboard the _Andromeda_,

"Did I miss anything good?" Trance walked on the bridge. Everyone was gathered around the main control panel listening to what was going on.

"Not much," Beka told her, "except for some reason Gudarian no longer wants Tyr dead. I wonder why the change of heart."

"He still wants to hurt him in some way though," Dylan added, "remember what he said; the ultimate way to hurt someone is to kill their sole descendant."

"Uh-oh," Trance whispered, hoping no one caught it.

"What is it, Trance?" Rev asked.

"Kayla," she looked up at the rest of them, "Kayla is Tyr's sole descendant. His only daughter."

****

Chapter 6

Everyone stared at Trance.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Beka shook her head in disbelief, "_Kayla_ is Tyr's daughter?!"

"Yes," Trance nodded, "she came here looking for him."

"So Freya is her mother," Dylan concluded.

"Was," Trance corrected. "Freya died over a year ago. That's when Kayla began her search."

"So Gudarian doesn't want to kill Tyr," Dylan realized. "He'll tell Tyr that Kayla is his daughter and then kill _her_!"

"We gotta stop this," Beka started for the exit, "or this family reunion will end very sadly." Everyone followed her to the exit but Trance stooped them

"No wait!" she held up her hands. "If we go now, Gudarian will kill them both. Tyr beet them once before. Let's just hope he's strong enough to do it again."

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Aboard the main ship of the Orca Pride,

"I want you to feel the pain of loosing a child," Gudarian paced in the room in front of Tyr. He gestured to one of the guards and the man pressed a cold gun to Kayla's temple. Her heartbeat sped up, but she said nothing.

"What is this about?" Tyr demanded. "Why do you want the girl? She has nothing to do with our quarrel."

"She has nothing to do with it?!" the alpha let out a mocking laugh. "It's amazing how incredibly blind one man can be! She has nothing to do with it?! Ha she has _everything_ to do with it, Tyr. She's your daughter!"

Tyr's world shattered around him. He knew that he felt a strong moral connection to the girl, recently more then before, but could he really believe what he was told? _Yes,_ he realized, _this was the reason Gudarian wanted both of us here. He didn't care about whatever else she did. He wanted both of us because of me. And now he's planning to kill her. Still, can I really believe this?_ "It's not true," was the first response he that came to mind. "It can't be true!"

"I'm…I'm afraid it's true," Kayla said in a small voice. Tyr stared down at her. "Freya," Kayla pronounced slowly, "she…she was my mother." She was going to say more, but the man next to her pressed the cold gun closer to her head.

Tyr realized that he didn't have time to think. He had to act now. With lightning speed, he pulled his arm backwards, slamming his elbow into the face of the man standing behind him. The guard behind Kayla didn't have time to react before he was punched into unconsciousness by Tyr's powerful fist.

"Hurry!" he yelled to the girl. Both ran past Gudarian and the rest of the men.

It took the alpha seconds before he realized what happened, "After them!" he ordered.

Tyr only allowed himself a few glances back. He knew that the Orca men outnumbered him at least twenty to one. His only hope of escape was speed. He fired a few shoots from his force-lance and without bothering to see if he hit his targets, kept running. He only turned to check if Kayla was still behind him. She was, and both continued to run towards the pod.

They turned a corner and continued running. They almost reached the end when the first five Orca men appeared from the other end. Three of them fired their guns. Two shoots missed and hit the sliding door in front of Tyr. _Two! _he thought in alarm. The men had fired three shots! Suddenly there came a sharp, terrified scream from behind him. Tyr heard it and then something fell on the floor with a thump. He turned.

"Kayla!"

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Aboard the _Andromeda_,

The crew was silent for a split second, as if processing what just happened. 

"Oh no," Trance whispered shaking her head sadly.

Dylan instantly took command. "Trance, Beka, get medical ready," he ordered. "Harper, Rev open the hanger bay doors."

Everyone rushed to their duty. Every second counted.

* * * * * * * * * *

****

Aboard the main ship of the Orca Pride,

Tyr rushed to his daughter's side. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily from the wound that ripped throw her right side. Scooping her up with his left arm, he stood and continued to shoot down Orca men. But it was no use. There seemed to be countless numbers of them poring threw the door.

Suddenly it slid close. Tyr looked around in confusion then noticed Theo at the controls of the door. He was the one who closed it.

"Sorry I'm late," the boy ran up to him, "but I had to get this." He held up a miniature disk. "What happened?" he frowned when he saw Kayla in Tyr's arms.

"They shot her," Tyr breathed heavily. "They shot my daughter."

"Oh," Theo looked up, "so you know."

"Yes," Tyr was very impatient. "Gudarian was kind enough to bring me up to date. Now let's go."

Theo nodded and both ran for the pod.

* * * * * * * * * *

As soon as he entered the Andromeda, Tyr headed quickly and swiftly to the medical bay. Kayla was cradled protectively in his arms. Blood from her wound had seeped onto him, staining his chain mail shirt, but this was the least of Tyr's worries.

As he passed the bridge the door slid open and the rest of the crew stepped out. Everyone had sad expressions on their faces. Beka was the first to speak.

"Tyr," she started, "I…we heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

The Nietzschean let out a deep breath. Somehow, he was grateful. "Is the medical bay ready?" he asked.

Beka nodded. She, Trance, and Theo followed him to the medical bay.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Well, looks like all systems are stable," Trance announced. "Now it's all up to her." She patted the young girl's hair and left the room.

Tyr sat down in a chair and propped his head on his hands. Beka came around and faced him. "Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.

"Let's see," Tyr recapped. "Just as I found out that I have a daughter, she is torn away from me. Damn, Gudarian was right! I was blind! There's a possibility that she will die, Rebecca."

"I know," Beka's voice was unusually soft. "But Tyr let me tell you something, when Kayla dose wake up—yes, I said when—she'll be lucky to have a father like you," Tyr looked up. "Trust me," Beka assured him, "I'm an expert on the Father-Daughter subject. I can tell you that Kayla has much better luck with it then I ever did."

"Thank you," Tyr felt slightly better. Beka nodded and walked out.

"Ahem," Tyr finally took notice of Theo who was leaning on the wall.

"What do you want, boy?" he said angrily.

"I'm leaving," Theo replied dryly, "but before I go, I have to give you this." He handed Tyr the miniature disk. Tyr frowned and looked it over. "It's from Kayla's mother. She recorded it before she died."

"Freya," Tyr whispered. He looked back at the younger Nietzschean. "So where are you going?"

"I don't know," Theo admitted. "I won't go back to the Orca pride, but I can't stay here either. I just have to find my own place in the universe. So farewell, Tyr Anasazi. Let's hope that the next time we meet, it'll be under better conditions." Theo extended his hand and the older man shook it.

"Let's hope," Tyr agreed. "Live well."

"Live well," Theo nodded. He headed for the door, then stopped. "Say good-bye to Kayla for me and tell her that I'm sorry."

"I'll tell her," Tyr promised. Theo nodded and walked out. Tyr sat back down and flipped the disk throw his fingers. I should really listen to it, he thought and reluctantly got up. Casting a quick glance at his daughter, he left the medical bay and headed for the bridge.

****

Chapter 7

Tyr was very impatient to get this over with. His daughter was lying in medical bay and hanging by a thread. Though he knew that there was nothing he could do to help her, Tyr felt better if he was there with her. But the thought of seeing Freya one last time was also irresistible. Though Tyr repeatedly reminded himself that Nietzscheans had no attachments, Freya had been his first and only. And now he had found out that she was the mother of his only child.

Tyr plopped down in the pilot's chair and placed in the disk. After he pressed the button to play the message, Freya's face appeared on the middle screen. Tyr was stricken by how differently she looked from the last time he saw her. She was older and her skin looked ghastly pail. _Of course,_ he realized. Kayla had mentioned that her mother was ill for the last month of her life.

__

"Hello Tyr," Freya's voice was as soft as ever._ "By the time you receive this message, I'll be long gone, but I won't die completely. And when it's your time to go, neither will you."_

The screen shifted to an image of a 12 year old girl. Instantly, Tyr knew who it was.

__

"This is Kayla, my daughter," continued the message. _"right now she's little over 12 years old. This is vital because, as I've already said, I'm very ill. Kayla is not of adult age so when I'm gone, she'll belong to the pride. You might assume that this is a good thing, her best chances of survival, but in truth this would be her death sentence. But not by her fault, Tyr, by yours._

You see, Kayla is your daughter as well. No, allow me to rephrase that. She is your daughter biologically. She only knew that for about a year, and I'm sure that after I'm gone, she will attempt to find you.

Now listen to me, please." She leaned closer._ "I may be angry with you for abandoning me thirteen years ago, but I honestly think that you would be the ideal father for Kayla. I deeply regret not informing you sooner so that she was not deprived of her father and you of your daughter, but what's done is done. I only ask that when she dose find you, you be a father to her. The father that I know you can and always wanted to be, and the kind of father that she deserves._

Believe it or not, you have been an influence on her life even though you were not in it. She loves you, Tyr, as much as any daughter could love her father. She loved the idea of you as a lone warrior strong enough to overcome any obstacle. But she dose not know any personal details like the Andromeda or the Kodiac. I would like you to tell her, because even though she was born in our pride, she is not of it. Kayla acts like you, like a loner. Her only friend here is Theo, a boy about two years older then she is. So even though your former pride is gone, Kayla would have been part of it, part of the Kodiac.

I also want you to protect her, because by being your daughter, Kayla consequently has many enemies for life. Enemies like the Drago-Kazove Pride and even her former pride, the Orca. I know that you have many enemies, Tyr, and now your enemies are her enemies as well.

So protect her, but let her grow and learn. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I know I have not been the best mother for her, so I hope you are a better father.

I am running out of time," she coughed and blood spilled from her mouth. _"Please think about what I said, Tyr, and if you think that this is some way of getting back at you, it isn't. True, I was angry when you left, but you gave me my daughter, the sun in my sky for the last twelve years, and for that I am eternally grateful. This is not your punishment, Tyr, but rather your reward. I know that you will love her as much as I did._

Farewell and thank you."

The screen went blank. Tyr sat still for a moment, then a single tear slid down his cheek. Freya had been counting on him. Even after death, he felt like failed her. The first time by abandoning her and now by failing to protect their daughter.

_But Kayla's not gone,_ he realized. _I will yet complete your wish, Freya. Perhaps we could never be, but just this once I shall do you proud. I will not fail you again._

"Thank you," he whispered, "for my daughter." Tyr got up and headed back to the medical bay.

* * * * * * * * * *

Tyr sat in the medical bay with his chin propped on his fists. His eyes were focused on the machines that read Kayla's vital signs. She was alive, but just barely. Her heart beat was slow and breathing shallow.

_How? _Tyr thought, _how could I have been so blind? When the Orca pride escaped fifteen years ago, Freya was already with child. It would have been her decision to keep Kayla, but of course she would have chosen too keep her since I defeated them including the alpha. I demonstrated through my actions that my genes were superior so of course Freya chose to keep my child. I should have thought of the consequences of my actions! How could I have been so foolish?_

At that moment, the monitors beeped. Tyr looked up suddenly fearing the worst, but then he noticed the readings on the monitors. They were speeding up. Kayla was waking up. Tyr watched in amazement as her right hand flexed, clenching and unclenching a fist. A soft groan escaped her lips. Tyr stood and walked over to the side of the medical table, placing his hands over it's edges.

"Kayla," he whispered softly, not wanting to jolt her awake. "Kayla, child talk to me."

At the sound of his voice, Kayla slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly her fluttering fear turned to full blown terror. _Theo was right, _she found that she was disgusted with herself, _I am afraid of my father. _She turned her head to the left, away from Tyr. He felt hurt.

"Please listen to me," he begged.

"You must be so disappointed," she said choking on her tears. "I lied to you, placed everyone in danger, and almost lost my life. I am an unworthy descendant."

"No," Tyr placed one hand on hear forehead. "Child, you have survived through the impossible. Most people your age would not have lasted half as long. You are brave, strong, and intelligent. You are the only descendant, Kayla, the sole descendant. I am honored to be your father."

"You…you don't regret my existence?" Kayla turned and faced him.

Tyr chuckled. "I have done many things in my life that I regret, child. I regret not being able to do anything when my pride—my family—was killed. I regret the fact that I was so blind and irresponsible for my actions before the departure of the Orca pride fifteen years ago. I regret that Freya, your mother, did not tell me about you. But Kayla, I don't regret your existence and I don't want you to ever think that way," Kayla nodded. "You should get some rest now. I'll come back and see you soon, alright?" He patted her head and walked to the door. Kayla took a deep breath and smiled. She turned over and quickly fell asleep. Tyr smiled contently, dimmed the lights, and walked out.

****

Chapter 8

****

Three days later,

Tyr softly creaked open the door and stepped into the room. His dark eyes quickly adjusted to the pleasant dim light, which reflected off his chain mail eliminating his powerful muscular body and casting shadows across his dark face.

__

"There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all..."

The room itself was small. There was a desk at the right corner from the doorway with a computer on top of it. In the far corner there was an area detected to physical fitness equipment. There were other small pieces of furniture, and the closet was built into the wall with a sliding door. The bed stood directly across from the door way. The entire room was dead silent. Nothing could be heard, save the soft, pleasant hum of the engines.

__

"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night,"

Tyr half smiled as he noticed the small figure on the bed. His only daughter, Kayla lay asleep, a serene look on her tired face. Though she was fourteen, at the moment, Kayla resembled a young child engrossed in her dreams and with a bittersweet smile on her face. She wore a black jumpsuit, though her boots were discarded at the foot of the bed. Her long black hair was loss and fell on the cheek of her light brown skin. She lay on her side, facing the wall with her back to him.

__

"Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..."

_How peaceful she looks,_ Tyr thought. As he looked at her now he wondered how could this be the same girl he met only a few weeks ago. The girl he met was a warrior at heart, fearless in battle, and feared by all who came against her. The girl he met carried scars of a harsh childhood. Kayla was hated by the outside world because of the fact that she was Nietzschean, and hated by the people in her pride because of him, her father. She lost her mother to death over a year ago and spent the rest of the time in solitude facing the dangers of the universe on her own. Only weeks after discovering that her father was alive, Kayla narrowly escaped death herself at the hands of Gudarian, the alpha of the Orca pride.

__

"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time"  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night,"

At the moment, however, she showed no scars of her past. Now she was just a child, enjoying her well-deserved rest after a day of hard work. Tyr felt a pang of pain of regret. Kayla, his own daughter, once asked him if he was sorry about her existence. Tyr felt sorry alright. Sorry that his own daughter had to ask such a question! He regretted the fact that he couldn't be a part of her life earlier, that he couldn't protect her when it seemed like the entire universe was against her. He regretted the fact that Freya, Kayla's mother, didn't tell him about her, but he didn't regret Kayla's existence. Far from it.

__

"All the precise time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly,"

In truth, he was very proud of her. Tyr didn't know anyone else who could have survived what she went through. Kayla was a beautiful, strong, intelligent, and brave girl. He felt honored to be her father.

Tyr took a few steps forward and leaned on his knees in front of her bed. He reached over with one hand and pushed a lock of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. Her skin was warm, and Kayla stirred at the cold touch of his hand. Tyr froze, not wanting to wake her, but Kayla simply turned over, facing him this 

time, and continued sleeping. Tyr exhaled a breath of relief.

__

"She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
Then she leaned over... and gave me..."

He didn't know exactly why he was so protective. Kayla was his daughter, true, but he only met her about a week ago. He supposed that part of it came from his own rough childhood, witnessing his parents' deaths, and being a loner himself until he joined the crew of the _Andromeda._ Another part had to do with Kayla herself, who deserved to have a father in her life after all these years.

__

"Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry,"

Suddenly Kayla stirred. Her hand flexed at her side and her eyes slowly opened as the world came into focus around her.

"Father?" she squinted her eyes to see him, "is everything alright?"

Tyr didn't react right away. He was still not used to being called that. "It's alright, child," he replied in an unusually gentle voice, patting the top of her head. "You can go back to sleep. I just have night duty on the bridge."

"Captain Hunt won't give you the time of day, will he?" Kayla smiled and yawned. She turned over and closed her eyes. "Good-night, Father."

Tyr smiled. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "Good-night, child," he whispered and headed for the door. Tyr stooped to dim the lights and then walked out. _Father? _He thought as he headed for the bridge, _I am enjoying that title._

"With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..."

****

Author's End Note: Well, how'd you like it? Please comment. This is not the end of the series. I still have a lot of things in store for Kayla Anasazi like…say… confronting the Drago-Kazove Pride? Hmm… there's an idea. Stay tuned. Oh and to my real dad, I whish you were more like Tyr is to Kayla. I'm sorry I'll never know you. Yes, these stories are from my personal experience.


End file.
